Le Petit Chaperon Rouge Presque
by Terres De Brume
Summary: Hey, et si on montait une pièce? Si shaolan avait su ce que ça donnerait, il n'aurait certainement pas proposé ça...


**PRESQUE LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE**

**AUTEUR:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** One Shot. Humour. Pièce en un acte.

**BASE:** Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, avec l'aide des persos de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

**DISCLAIMER:** Nan. Nan, sont pas à moi. Fin, Fye et Kurogane son dans mon Harem, mais bon… C'est une autre histoire ;P

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Résultat d'un exercice de Réécriture du Petit Chaperon Rouge pour mon atelier d'Ecriture, au lycée ;P Me suis bien éclatée, moi, même si Elise n'a pas franchement apprécié l'entrée de Fye et Kuro-Wanwan… Gnarf, en tout cas bonne lecture

**PRESQUE LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE**

**Distribution des Rôles:**

**Sakura-Chan:** Le petit Chaperon Rouge.

**Kurogane-San:** Le Grand méchant Loup.

**Fye-San:** Le grand gentil chasseur

**Mokona –et ses 108 techniques secrètes-:** La mère-grand.

**Tomoyo-Hime:** La mère

**Shaolan-Kun:** Le Metteur en Scène. _Il passera la majeure partie de la pièce sur la gauche, au pied de la scène._

Et **Yuukô-San**, dans le rôle de **Yuukô-San**.

**Scène 1: Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaolan.**

_Le décor est une cuisine, petite mais propre. Le soleil brille par la fenêtre._

**Tomoyo** _de bonne humeur_: Aaaaah! Quelle magnifique journée! Idéale pour un conte, desu ne?

_Entrée de **Sakura**._

**Sakura:** Konnishwa! _Elle s'assoit et prends un bol._

**Tomoyo**, _saisissant **Sakura** par les épaules_: Mon petit chat, j'ai besoin de toi!

**Sakura**, _rougissant_: Heu… Heu…pour... pourquoi?

**Tomoyo, **_mélodramatique_: Ta pauuuvre grand-mère est trèèès malade! Il faut a-bso-lu-ment que tu lui apporte cette galette et ce petit pot de beurre! Cela lui fera si plaisir de te voir!

**Shaolan**, _que l'on découvre près de la scène, sur la gauche, et qui affiche un air gêné_: Heu… Tomoyo-Hime… c'est juste un rhume. Inutile d'en faire autant!

**Tomoyo**, _balayant de la main la réplique précédente_: C'est plus amusant comme ça!!! _Elle pouffe derrière sa main._

**Sakura** _qui va pour sortir_: j'y vais tout de suite Tomo… heu, Okasan! _elle manque la marche et chute de la scène_

**Shaolan**, _se précipitant pour l'aider_: Hime!

**Tomoyo** _sortant de nulle part une tenue entièrement rouge_: Tiens, pour aller avec ton chaperon! Je l'ai faite moi-même!

_**Sakura** sort un instant puis revient, changée_

**Tomoyo**, _dramatique_: A présent, va, mon enfant. Ne flâne pas en route. Et ne parles pas aux étrangers! Et méfies-toi bien du grand méchant loup!!!

_**Sakura** sort par la gauche. Rideau._

**Scène 2: Sakura**,** Shaolan**, puis **Fye** et **Kurogane**.

_La scène est en forêt._

_**Sakura** entre sur scène par la gauche et se mets à flâner._

**Sakura** _en cueillant des fleurs_: J'espère que mère-grand aimera les fleurs que je lui apporte! _S'arrêtant, inquiète._ Pourvu que je ne rencontre pas le grand méchant loup!

_Pause. On sent que les acteurs attendent quelque chose._

**Shaolan:** Heu… Kurogane-San… c'est à vous…

_**Kurogane** entre par la droite de la scène, échevelé, chemise ouverte, et les oreilles mises de travers._

**Kurogane:** Me voila.

**Shaolan **_Mi gêné, mi-lassé_ Kurogane-San, fermez votre chemise et mettez vos gants, s'il-vous plait!

_**Kurogane** obéit. **Fye** arrive part le même côté que lui en terminant de se rhabiller._

**Shaolan:** Kurogane-San, c'est à vous. Vous surprenez le chaperon.

_**Kurogane** se cache derrière un arbre en carton et attends. Quand **Sakura** passe à sa portée, il bondit._

**Kurogane** _sans conviction_: Groârg.

**Fye **_applaudit avec l'enthousiasme et l'énergie habituelle_: Hyûûû! Kuro-pon! A_vec un air admiratif_ Tu es le plus mauvais acteur que j'ai jamais vu!

**Kurogane** _qui part au quart de tour_: Dis pas ça avec une tête pareille!!!!

**Fye:** Hyûûû! Kuro-Wanwan est fâché!

**Kurogane:** Et arrêtes de faire ce bruit débile!!!

_**Fye** se marre._

**Shaolan**, _sentant venir la dispute_: Heu… Sakura-Hime, c'est à vous…

**Sakura** _à **Kurogane**_: Ohayo gozaimas!

**Kurogane**, _qui abandonne l'idée de trancher la tête de **Fye**_: 'Nishiwa.

_Nouveau blanc._

**Shaolan**, _gêné_: Heu… Kurogane-San… la suite…

**Kurogane** _avec un soupir, une voix plate, et son texte à la main._ Dis-moi belle enfant, ou vas-tu avec ce bouquet?

**Sakura** _naïvement_: Je vais chez ma grand-mère! Elle est malade et je dois lui apporter de la galette et du vin pour qu'elle guérisse vite!

**Kurogane** _qui semble découvrir le texte au fur et à mesure qu'il le lit_: Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi? (D_'un air de plus en plus perplexe et horrifié) _J'ai des bonb… (_Scandalisé)._ QUI A ECRIT CE TEXTE???

**Shaolan**, _avec un regard vers **Fye**, qui regarde innocemment le plafond_: Heu… passez à la suite, si vous préférez… Sakura-Hime, s'il vous plaît…

**Sakura**, _avec un sourire naïf_: Elle habite dans la clairière, tout au bout du chemin. On ne peut pas se tromper!

_Pendant qu'elle cueille une autre fleur, **Kurogane** sort discrètement de scène par la droite en se léchant les lèvres, mais toujours sans conviction._

**Sakura** _qui ne s'est rendu compte de rien_: Tiens? Il est parti? … Drôle de personnage… _(Elle cueille une autre fleur, avant d'ajouter)_ Mais il a de belles oreilles!

_Rideau_.

**Scène 3: Kurogane**, **Shaolan**, **Fye**, **Mokona**.

_Une pièce à tout faire. Le lit est au fond. Le tout est encombré de bibelots inutiles._

**Kurogane** _depuis l'extérieur_: Oy! Y'a quelqu'un?

**Shaolan**, _qui commence légèrement à paniquer_: Mais… Mais… C'est pas le texte ça!

**Fye**, _chuchotant_: laisses faire, ça donne du piment…

**Mokona**, _sans bouger du lit_: Qui est là?

**Kurogane** _qui soupire avant d'imiter (mal) la voix de **Sakura**_: Le petit chaperon rouge. Ta petite fille.

**Mokona** _d'une voix mystérieuse_: tire la bobinette, et la chevillette cherra!

**Kurogane** _qui n'a rien compris_: Gné?

**Fye** _aimablement_: tire sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, Kuro-Baka!

**Kurogane**, _plus qu'énervé_: La ferme, mage stupide!

_**Fye** se marre et **Kurogane** entre par la gauche. Il regarde un truc d'un air indéfini avec dégoût, puis s'approche du lit. Attrapant **Mokona** par les oreilles, il le lance dans la corbeille à papier et saisit le déguisement de grand-mère._

_Rideau._

**Scène 4: Kurogane**, **Shaolan**, **Fye**, **Mokona **et** Sakura**.

_Même décor, mais **Kurogane** a pris la place de **Mokona** dans le lit. Visiblement, il n'apprécie pas._

**Kurogane** _qui s'emmerde sérieusement_: C'est débile.

_Coup de sonnette._

**Sakura** _derrière la porte_: Grand-mère? Tu es là?

**Kurogane** _en soupirant_ : Entre, c'est ouvert.

**Shaolan**, _qui panique de plus en plus_: Kurogane-San… s'il vous plait… le Texte…

**Mokona** _en faisant des bonds sur la tête de **Shaolan**_: Pyûûûû! A toi Sakura!!!

**Sakura** _entre par la gauche et pose ses affaire sur la commode_: Konnishiwa! Je t'apporte de la galette et du vin! _(Avec une courbette)_ Okasan n'a pas trouvé de sake. Tu vas bien? Il faut bien te soigner, hein!

**Kurogane**, _surpris_: Sakura…

**Sakura** _qui n'a pas l'air d'entendre_: D'abord, toute cette poussière, c'est mauvais pour toi! _(Elle saisit un balai et commence à faire le ménage)_ Maman était vraiment inquiète pour toi tu sais! Elle pensait que tu devais te sentir seule ici, alors elle m'a envoyée…

**Shaolan** _qui perds le contrôle_: Heu… Sakura-Hime…

**Sakura** _continue sur sa lancée_: Je ne pensais pas que ce serais si plein de poussière ici… Le temps est…

**Fye** _gentiment, mais fermement_: Sakura-Chan! La suite, s'il te plait.

**Sakura** _gênée_: Oh, pardon! _(S'approchant du lit)_ Grand-mère, comme vous avez une grosse voix!

**Kurogane** _toujours aussi motivé_: C'est pour mieux te parler, mon enfant.

**Sakura** _a fond dedans_: Grand-mère, comme tu as de grandes oreilles!!!

**Kurogane** _qui s'emmerde de plus en plus_: C'est pour mieux t'entendre mon enfant.

**Sakura** _toujours a fond dedans_: Et comme tu as de graaandes dents!

**Kurogane** _platement_: C'est pour mieux te manger mon enfant.

**Shaolan** _qui lutte pour sauver sa pièce_: Kurogane-San… pourriez-vous mettre le ton, s'il vous plait?

**Tomoyo** _que l'on devine assise au pied de la scène_: Pense que c'est à Fye-San que tu parles!

**Kurogane** _se met en place avec un sourire méchant_: C'EST POUR MIEUX TE MANGER!!!

**Sakura** _en se cachant derrière **Shaolan**_: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Fye** _rassurant_: Allons, allons, ce n'est qu'une pièce! Kuro-Woofwoof ne te mangerait pas pour de vrai, il va seulement faire semblant! Pas vrai Kuro-Daddy?

_**Kurogane** grogne et **Sakura** remonte sur scène._

_Rideau._

**Scène 5: Kurogane**, **Fye**, **Shaolan** puis **Mokona **et** Sakura**.

_La clairière, près d'un ruisseau. On voit la maison de la grand-mère au fond. **Kurogane** "dort" à l'ombre d'un chêne. **Fye** entre en chantonnant et se dirige vers la maison._

**Fye **_en passant la tête par la porte_: Ola! C'est tout propre ici! _Il sort et referme la porte._ Par contre, aucune trace de la grand-mère… (_Il met sa main en visière, plisse exagérément les yeux et fait mine de regarder au loin.)_ You-ouh! Grand-mère, ou es-tu? _(Apercevant **Kurogane**) _Mais dis donc, en voila un magnifique toutou!

**Kurogane**, _levant les yeux au ciel_: J'suis un loup, abruti!

_**Fye** s'approche et saisit la vraie oreille de **Kurogane**._

**Kurogane:** AAAAAIEUH!!! HEY!! TU DEVAIS TIRER SUR LE SERRE-TETE, ABRUTI!!!

**Fye**, _qui tente en vain d'avoir l'air sévère et inquiétant_: Recrache la grand-mère et le petit chaperon rouge!

**Shaolan**, _fatigué_: Fye-San… Vous devez d'abord lui demander si il les a dévorées et après lui dire de les rendre…

**Fye**, _sourire XXL scotché au visage_: Pourquoi faire puisque tout le monde sait que c'est lui… Autant aller droit au but! _(Reprenant son expression précédente)_ alors, tu les rends?

**Kurogane**, _qui ne cache pas qu'il s'emmerde_: Ouais, ouais, ça vient!

_Il disparaît dans les coulisses côté gauche et revient un peu plus tard en traînant **Sakura** endormie derrière lui. **Mokona** se tient sur la tête de la princesse._

**Kurogane**, _tout en fourrant la gamine et la bestiole dans les bras de **Fye**_: Tiens, les v'las.

_**Fye** sourit et gentiment **Sakura** et **Mokona**, puis se tourne vers **Kurogane**, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres._

**Fye**, _enjoué_: Bien! Maintenant on se bat, et c'est moi qui gagne!

**Kurogane**, _outré_: QUOWA? NAN MAIS TU REVES LA!!!

**Fye**, _tout sourire_: Mais Kuro-Tan, c'est ce qui est écrit dans la pièce!

**Kurogane**, _sans décolérer_: OMAE O KOROSU, JAMAIS JE ME LAISSERAIT BATTRE, ENCORE MOINS PAR TOI!!!

**Fye**, _s'adressant à lui comme à un petit garçon_: Kuro-Rin, on s'était mis d'accord pour la version qui finit bien!

**Kurogane**, _toujours aussi enragé_: NO WAY! JE REFUSE DE COMPROMETTRE MON HONNEUR POUR CETTE CONNERIE!!!

_**Shaolan**, désespéré, se tourne tour à tour vers **Fye** puis **Kurogane**, ouvrant et refermant la bouche, sans oser parler._

**Fye**, _qui réfléchit, l'index posé sur la joue_: Ou alors, on peu opter pour l'autre version de la fin heureuse.

_**Sakura** s'étrangle avec sa salive, **Shaolan** s'évanouit, **Mokona** se marre et **Tomoyo **se mords le poing pour ne pas hurler de rire. **Kurogane** les regarde successivement, sans comprendre._

**Kurogane**, _qui hésite entre la colère et l'angoisse_: Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, c'est quoi l'autre version de la fin heureuse?

**Fye**, _lui saisissant le bras_: Voyons tu sais bien, Kuro-Kuro, "Le chasseur et le loup se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants"!

_Pause. On entend seulement **Tomoyo** qui ricane hystériquement et le flap-flap de l'éventail que **Sakura** agite devant le nez de **Shaolan**._

**Kurogane**, _pointant vers Fye un index menaçant_: Towaaaaaaaaa… _(Il saisit un objet volumineux quelconque et se lance à la poursuite du magicien)_

**Fye**, _commençant à courir_: Nyaaaa!! Kuro-Wanko est fâché!!!

_Les deux disparaissent par la droite de la scène et **Tomoyo** se lève, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête de derrière les sièges._

**Tomoyo**, _maîtrisant enfin son fou rire, s'adresse au siège à sa gauche_: Eh bien, Yuukô-San, qu'en pensez-vous? Vous croyez que nous serons prêts à temps pour demain soir.

**Yuukô, **_catégorique_: NAN.

**Tomoyo**, _qui regarde pensivement Shaolan se réveiller_: Dans ce cas, je crois que nous ferions mieux de prévoir des sels pour Shaolan-Kun…

**Yuukô**, _en se levant_: Je suggère plutôt d'adapter l'histoire à nos besoin. C'était très bien ce soir. On n'a qu'à refaire la même chose demain. Le public va adorer.

**Mokona**, _sautant sur l'épaule de **Yuukô**_: Mais… ce ne sera pas "Le Petit Chaperon Rouge" alors!

**Tomoyo**, _pensive_: C'est vrai. Mais on n'en est pas passés loin.

**Yuukô**: Bouôp. Pour si peu. Ce sera presque le petit chaperon rouge.


End file.
